


Nikoli ni dovolj

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raztrgaš še zadnjo srčno steno do prepada pekla.





	Nikoli ni dovolj

**Author's Note:**

> "Mene imaš rad, sebe pa ne maraš." (Asli)

Nikoli nam ni dovolj  
bolečine  
Ko se zasvetlika modrina jezera  
se ustavimo  
in zasekamo še globlje v noge, ki nas nosijo  
podpirajo

Krvaveči stebri  
Vztrajajo  
Dolgo vztrajajo  
in nazadnje padejo

Še vedno ni dovolj bolečine

Ko nam oči zagrne blaga dlan  
obmirujemo  
in raztrgamo še zadnjo srčno steno  
zadnjo prepreko do prepada  
pekla

Dolgo utripa srce  
Daleč se širi odmev  
Nazadnje potihne  
in pade v brezno

Še vedno ni dovolj bolečine?

Ne, ni je dovolj  
Ni je dovolj  
Nobena bolečina ni nikoli dovolj  
da bi lahko utišala, umirila, pregnala  
sovraštvo - do sebe  
prezir - do sebe  
željo po smrti - lastni

Nikoli ni dovolj  
ker ni nikoli preveč  
sovraštva - do sebe  
prezira - do sebe  
smrti - tuje


End file.
